undertaleocfandomcom-20200223-history
Asthet
Asthet is the result of a genetic experiment between Ink!Sans and Broken!Science. Taking several pieces of code from Ink and Broken, Broken fused the codes with pieces of repurposed code to create Asthet, which Ink!Sans later improved by granting it a personal brush. As a result of its origins, Asthet bears similarities to both Broken and Ink, however, it also holds its traits. It doesn’t reside in a singular area and lives a nomadic lifestyle based on the exploration of the Multiverse. The character is created by Max041(Fandom)/Astronacommix041(Tumblr) as a non-canon entry and side-project to Vedomitale ''and ''Broken!Science. Backstory/Origins Broken grew increasingly unsettled by recent growth in destructive out-codes and as a result the loss of several universes. In response, he began to work with Ink to try and find a way to fix the damages created by new beings, which ended with very little success. He then decided to switch his original plan, aiming to instead create something capable of rebalancing that sudden imbalance in destructive forces. With his new plan in mind, Broken requested Ink’s help in the creation of a new being, in which Ink accepted. From there Broken had built a stable core out of several fragments from newly destroyed universes, along with code from Vedomitale, amounting to the core code. Afterward, Broken replicated and severed pieces of his own and Ink’s code, later attaching it to the core code of the new being to give it a preset on morals, ethics, emotions, and understanding of the Multiverse. With tweaking the finer details of the new being’s code, Broken “activated” the code, which as a result created Asthet. Asthet initially started with very little capabilities, however over time, it grew more capable through tweaks of its code and lessons learned. Being its creators, Broken and Ink were willing to help it learn more than the basic knowledge provided, with Ink’s presence being much less so than Broken’s. However, Ink significantly boosted Asthet’s capabilities by gifting it a device crafted by Broken along with two hand-held brushes to work with. Ultimately far more equipped to handle the Multiverse, Asthet became independent in its activities and went on to follow what it wanted to while returning to Broken and Ink for occasional advice or company. Appearance Asthet wears a khaki short-sleeved shirt with paint-blotched tan shorts. Its shoes are black with a brown-tanish interior, tipped with red on the left and orange on the right. Atop of its shirt, Asthet wears a lab coat streaked with orange, red, and purple glowing paints. Its actual body has ink markings across its hands and legs, along with a singular black circle being drawn around its left hand. Its back shoulder plates are marked with two long slashes of holofect, which in itself can expand to two long tendril-like appendages. These two appendages can merge and transform their shapes, capable of making different shapes and accessories, such as scarves. Asthet’s pupils can change their shape, whether on command or to reflect emotions, however by default remains a cyan blue. Its left eye in specific is widened by a smaller, empty area being the actual pupil, and a larger cyan circle with five-pointed ends to resemble a star surrounding it. Personality Asthet is naturally adventurous, spending most of its time exploring vast locations and observing different universes. Through inspiration from such worlds, it creates a passion for artistic talent and the creation of anything, seeing it as an opportunity to formulate something new and intriguing. Additionally, Asthet is attentive to minor details in the behavior and wording of others, sprouting from a desire to understand others more thoroughly than their surface colors. As a result, Asthet can seem touchy on assumptions it made based on one's actions, potentially striking nerves with those around it. While it can be sensitive to others, Asthet bears its insecurities and topics it prefers to avoid in an attempt to ignore it. Due to its artificial origins, Asthet prefers to avoid topics surrounding its past and origins, while still willing to discuss people who helped develop its character. It constantly makes an effort to give itself purpose through its other traits, believing that if it doesn't have a purpose to base itself off of, it is inherently inefficient. This also causes Asthet to be occasionally defensive, emotionally and in a literal sense. It's will to defend others it cares for is a major point to its existence, and feeling attacked/remarked on those vulnerabilities can cause Asthet to act brash or abrasive. Abilities * Multi-purpose bones. * “Handtool”: A device worn on Asthet’s hand which can be equipped with two brushes. The brushes themselves are capable of dispensing paints that are malleable & have magical properties. Properties can be something as simple as damage-dealing forces or blaster-like weaponry to creating portals to move across long distances. * It can observe other universes through “pearls”, small tears which can be created in command to view through small pores of other universes. That way Asthet can view what’s happening in a universe without directly entering it. * It can transform most solid substances into the liquid along with its paints, in which can be multi-purpose. The most common substance is holofect, a liquid from Vedomitale which had previously been harnessed by Broken!Science. * Odd ability to produce a pink, cotton candy-like substance from its eye sockets and ink markings. The substance itself is extremely adhesive/sticky and could harden in the presence of other liquids. Its production can be on command or as an emotional response. Relationships Broken!Science Being its creator, Asthet holds Broken and his opinion on topics in high regard. He acts as a role model toward Asthet informality and the understanding of the Multiverse at its hard truths. As a result, Asthet takes over personal values centered around Broken’s own beliefs. Broken also acts as a caregiver to Asthet, someone it personally comes to for advice or assistance. Ink!Sans Asthet holds Ink in very high regard for his efforts in creating it. He was responsible for the creation of its brush, which allowed Asthet to push its creativity out further than it could before. As a result, Asthet uses Ink as a person to bounce personal ideas off of, getting advice on how to improve their work along with how to help others in improving their own. It sees Ink as a role model on how to see the Multiverse more sentimentally, seeing the emotions of individuals and how it could get involved to assist them. Sera!404 Asthet and Sera have a very on-off, love-hate relationship. Sera, having a sincere passion to destroy, directly conflicts with Asthet’s purpose in the Multiverse. As a result, the two can end up arguing or clashing due to the differences in lifestyles. However, Sera and Asthet also can agree on different topics revolving around the Multiverse and the existence of AUs, and in that they find a stable friendship the two rely on for their connection with each other. Category:OCs Category:Protectors Category:Skeleton Category:Chaotic Neutral